Parrot
Parrot, also known as Crackly, is a worm on Microsoft Windows that spreads in emails as a .scr file as well as through IRC. It also infects system files and runs audio clips. Payload Parrot can arrive on through email or an IRC channel. When Parrot is executed, it places a copy of itself named parrot.scr in the root of the C: drive.It also places the files msg.vbs, winstart.bat, parrot.scr, parrot.mp3 and hello.mp3 in the Windows directory. It creates the file script.ini in the folder where mIRC is installed. It also infects system files and when one is run, the virus plays the parrot.mp3 file, which says Hi there, I am Parrot, the talking virus, written by Gigabyte. It adds msg.vbs as a value of the local machine run once key and hello.mp3 as a value of the run key. Therefore the message runs once after infection and the hello file runs every time the computer starts, where msg.vbs displays a message box with a rude message about Sophos technology consultant Graham Cluley, and hello.mp3 plays the spoken first two lines of the message followed by the second verse of "Pizzaman", a hard house music, by Cisco Kid. (The words heard in the .mp3 file are the same as those in the message box.) Every time the system starts, it briefly displays the text for a split second: You're infected with Parrot, the talking virus, by Gigabyte/Metaphase Parrot has some viral characteristics, "infecting" executable files. It makes a copy of the original executable, but changes the extension to .prt. It then copies itself as the original file's name. When the infected user joins an IRC channel, it sends a copy to everyone logged on that channel. Aliases *Virus Encyclopaedia Full Name:Worm/Win32/Email/Parrot After Shutdown And Startup The message Box/MP3 file says: "You'd better not f**k on the table, Graham Cluley, you son of a b***h. I don't even know the lady and she calls me a son of a b***h! Later I go to eat at a bigga restaurant. The waitress brings me a spoon and knife, but no fork. I tell her, I wanna the fork. The tella me everybody wanna f**k. I tell her you no understand, I wanna f**k on the table. She says you better not f**k on the table, you son of a b***h. I don't even know the lady and she calla me a son of a b***h. I DON'T NEED THIS S**T!" Media Background In 2001, Sophos senior technology consultant Graham Cluley referred to virus coders as spotty teenage nerds, drawing the ire of much of the community. One of the few female virus coders, a young woman from Belgium started a personal feud against Cluley. Parrot was the first in a series of worms and viruses either attacking Cluley or at least mentioning him. Others include Coconut and Quizy. Sources ESET Antivirus, Parrot.A John Leyden. The Register, Sex starved virus writers go for revenge. 2001.08.03 Category:Assembly Category:Worm Category:Email worm Category:Multiple vector worm Category:Win32 Category:Win32 worm Category:Virus Category:Talking Viruses